Most radio stations combine broadcasting of radio programs with transmission of auxiliary alphanumeric data on a subcarrier of the program being broadcast. In this way messages of various kinds are provided. Among them, in particular, time program and station identification codes, road traffic forecast and so on. Such subcarrier transmission is referred to by the abbreviation RDS (Radio Data System). Therefore, per se known tuners provide the presence of two different decoding units on the reception side, the first unit for decoding of the traditional radio signals and the second unit for decoding of RDS data, the latter being subsequently sent directly to a display.
No receiving apparatus allows, based on given data such as, for example, a musical excerpt author's name, searching for any musical excerpt by the same author by frequency scanning, and after detecting one of such musical excerpts, playing the latter in the place of the present musical excerpt, or at the conclusion of the present musical excerpt.